gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Common Knowledge
Common Knowledge is a knowledge-based game show where it asks those practical everyday questions that everyone should know (i.e. What should you do when you have a fever? or How can you tell if a watermelon is ripe?). Gameplay Two teams of three (i.e. friends/co-workers/relatives) compete to answer multiple-choice questions in three rounds of play with the winning team going on to the bonus round in order to play for $10,000. The First Two Rounds Four categories are shown, and the teams take turns choosing categories. After a team chooses a category, they are asked a multiple-choice question in that category, and the members of that team individually lock in which answer they think is correct using A, B, or C. Each team member who locks in with the correct answer scores points for their team, and that team scores bonus points if all three members lock in with the correct answer. In Round 1, each team member who locks in with the correct answer to a question scores 10 points, and that team scores 50 bonus points if all three members of that team lock in with the correct answer. The point values are doubled in Round 2 to 20 and 100, respectively. Round 3 All three members of a team come up with an answer to a question together and they have to write it down. no multiple choice this time. That team scores points if their answer is correct, but if their answer is incorrect, the other team gets a shot at that question. Each team’s first question is worth 200 points, and each team’s second question is worth 400 points. After three rounds, the team with the most points wins the game and plays the bonus round. If the game ends in a tie, the team captains are asked one multiple-choice question, The team captain who locks in their answer first must be correct in order for them and their team to win the game. But if they lock in first and they’re incorrect, the other team automatically wins the game. Bonus Round The members of the winning team play this round, one at a time. A series of multiple-choice questions are asked, and the team has to answer seven questions in total in order to win. If the team member, in turn, is stuck on a question, they can pass. The option to pass can only be used once. If a team member answers a question incorrectly, they are out for the rest of the round. If the team answers seven questions correctly before they answer three questions incorrectly, they win $10,000. But if they fail, they win $1,000. Rating Trivia There was also a spoof of Common Knowledge on Saturday Night Live (SNL) hosted by Bob Albert (Steve Martin) in 1987. This was the second GSN original to use an SNL spoof title, the first was Snap Decision in 2017. Link Official Website Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Game Show Network shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2019 premieres